La Locura del Momento
by edwinguerrave
Summary: El pomposo Percy Weasley descubre que hay momentos en que se debe dejar a un lado la frialdad de las decisiones políticas, y tomar acciones radicales, en un fic que participa en el reto "Citas célebres v.2" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Portada (c) Ayne Greensleeves


**La locura del momento**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008. El texto en _cursiva subrayada_ fue extraído de **"Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" **© 2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Citas célebres v.2"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **__Para tal fin, el sorteo determinó que la cita sobre la cual debía trabajar, luego de apelar al "cambio de cita", es:_

Sé loco cuando la ocasión te lo reclame —**Catón.**

* * *

Toda batalla desata las reacciones más intensas, aquellas que llevan la cordura humana a niveles en los cuales cualquier psicólogo _muggle _remitiría a su paciente a un hospital psiquiátrico, y uno mágico lo mandaría a San Mungo. Esta situación la vivió Percy Weasley, cuando se enteró que estaban preparando el asedio a Hogwarts mientras terminaba un papeleo para el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y oyó una conversación en el pasillo del Ministerio.

En ese momento su cordura y su mentalidad analítica y política, que le había granjeado la ira de su propia familia, habían sido sustituidas por su imperiosa necesidad de ayudar a defender su colegio, en el cual había vivido siete maravillosos años, y que extrañaba desde hacía cuatro. Por ello era Gryffindor, a pesar que nunca había demostrado su valentía, salvo para reclamar a su propio padre su actitud ante el Ministerio, lo cual recordaba permanentemente.

Por supuesto, él se había mantenido atento a las diversas situaciones que se estaban dando en el Ministerio al que tanto defendía; no hablaba sino lo estrictamente necesario, se mantenía fiel a los decretos, y se ofrecía sólo para las gestiones que le eran asignadas. Pero al salir del Ministerio y llegar a la tranquilidad de su apartamento, esperaba ávidamente noticias por parte de Aberforth Dumbledore, con quien se comunicaba utilizando un curioso código que habían desarrollado, basado en cerdos y cabras.

Percy salió del ministerio sin más dilación, luego de los rumores que había escuchado; y al llegar a su apartamento, se sorprendió al ver dos lechuzas esperándolo. Una de las lechuzas traía esta nota:

_Me llegó una remesa de tres cerditos muy jugosos, muchos quieren a uno de los tres, sobre todo la Gran Cabra._

—¿Qué? —explotó Percy, sorprendido al entender lo que quería decir esa nota, que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en el local de Aberforth—. ¿Esos tres están locos? Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado ya debe saber que están allá. A ver, qué dice la otra nota —al leerla, su corazón casi se detuvo:

_Los tres cerditos van a entrar al chiquero, necesitarán toda la ayuda para detener a la Gran Cabra y sus cabroncitos (1). Si puedes ayudar a cuidarlos, éste es el momento; la Gran Cabra está a punto de atacar el chiquero, por lo que están desalojando a los cerditos indefensos por mi local._

—¡Por las siete generaciones de Weasley! ¡Debo ir a ayudar!

Percy no se detuvo a pensar si vería a algún Weasley aparte de Ron, aunque suponía que sus padres y hermanos tratarían de ayudar a Harry Potter, porque sabía que lo harían tanto por él como por Ron. Percy sólo pensaba en tratar de ayudar a proteger al castillo, porque tenía claro que Voldemort y sus mortífagos tenían mucha más capacidad bélica que los profesores y estudiantes de Hogwarts, y entendía lógico suponer que no arriesgarían la vida de muchos estudiantes.

—Deberé llegar a "Cabeza de Puerco", pero no lo voy a hacer con los polvos _flú, _seguramente esa es la vía de desalojo de los chicos. Me _apareceré _en la calle lateral.

Así hizo. Al llegar, oyó los gritos dentro del local, signo inequívoco que había movimiento, especialmente de estudiantes nerviosos. Cuando logró entrar, se dio cuenta que había una cantidad enorme de alumnos de Hogwarts, especialmente Slytherin, aunque vio los colores de las demás casas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Todos se golpeaban y peleaban por usar primero la chimenea, por lo que Percy, sacando su temple de prefecto, llamó la atención:

—Un momento, ¿qué pasa acá?

—Yo me quiero ir a mi casa, señor —respondió un pequeño Hufflepuff, casi en llantos.

—Ok, entiendo… ¿Y por qué no se organizan, en vez de estar peleando?

—¡Percy! —se escuchó la poderosa, aunque cansada voz de Aberforth—. ¡Gracias a Merlín que llegaste! ¡Ayúdame a organizar a estos mocosos! Voy a encantar unos trasladores para que los que no tengan problemas de caminar a sus casas lo hagan, los más pequeños se van a ir por la red _flú, _no creo que haya alguien vigilándola.

—Seguro, Abe, yo los organizo acá —indicó Percy, para luego gritar al grupo de estudiantes, que ya estaban empujándose nuevamente para usar la chimenea—. ¡Hey! ¡Los de primer a tercer año son los que van a usar la red _flú, _el resto se va en traslador! ¡El que esté empujando se queda de último! ¿Estamos?

—¿Y quién eres tú para mandarnos, Weasley? —Percy volteó a ver a Blaise Zabini, quien había dicho esas palabras desafiantes. La respuesta fue contundente.

—Soy quien decide quién se va hoy a su casa, o quién se queda a cuidar las cabras de Aberforth. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Zabini se quedó congelado en su sitio, no sólo por la respuesta que le dio Percy, sino también por la mirada que le brindó, una mirada que comenzaba a traslucir el cúmulo de adrenalina que el joven Weasley estaba acumulando.

Luego de eso, la retirada de los estudiantes se realizó de manera tranquila y rápida, por lo que Percy y Aberforth subieron al salón privado, en el cual el retrato de Ariana Dumbledore, abierto, franqueaba el paso al pasillo que comunicaba el local con la Sala de Menesteres.

—Bueno, Percy —comentó Aberforth al momento de llegar frente a la boca del pasillo—, entra, sigue derecho, y al final de ese pasillo está el castillo. Yo voy a asegurar el local y los acompaño, quizás vaya con gente del pueblo para atacar la retaguardia de los mortífagos —Aberforth se sonrió ante esa idea, pero Percy estaba sumamente serio, no sabía qué se conseguiría en Hogwarts.

—Está bien, Aberforth; te agradezco toda la ayuda que me has dado, y que le diste a los muchachos.

Se estrecharon la mano, y Percy entró por el pasillo, pensando que era demasiado nuevo y que nunca lo había recorrido; aunque conocía los demás pasillos secretos existentes en Hogwarts. Intentó recorrerlo lo más rápido posible, aunque se sorprendía cada pocos pasos ante desniveles, curvas, lámparas y escalones. La mayor sorpresa fue al entrar a un espacio semi oscuro, al no medir el paso de salir del pasillo, luego de unas escaleras, se tropezó y cayó, interrumpiendo una discusión. Sus lentes de carey quedaron cerca, por lo que logró tomarlos, y al levantar la cara, su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

—_¿He llegado tarde? ¿Ya ha empezado? Acabo de enterarme, yo… yo…_ —ver a sus padres, Bill, Fred, George y Ginny juntos, irrigó en Percy un montón de adrenalina. No sólo lucharía por su colegio, lo haría por y junto a su familia.

Pero en ese momento, todos estaban congelados en su sitio, incluyendo a Harry, Fleur (a quien recordaba del "Torneo de los Tres Magos"), y a Lupin. Ni siquiera la trivial conversación que Fleur trató de sacarle a Remus respecto a su hijo recién nacido, hizo que la mirada de Percy dejara de pasarse por los sorprendidos rostros de sus padres y hermanos.

—_¡Fui un tonto! —de pronto rugió Percy, tan fuerte que Lupin casi dejó caer una fotografía de Teddy, su hijo recién nacido—. Fui un idiota, un estúpido pomposo, fui un… un… _

—_Lameculos del Ministerio, porque repudiaste a la familia, idiota hambriento de poder —dijo Fred. Percy tragó saliva._Reconoció que su hermano tenía toda la razón del mundo, y eso le quemaba en las entrañas, por lo que respondió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

—_¡Sí, lo fui! _

—_Bien, no podías decir nada más honesto que eso —dijo Fred, tendiéndole la mano a Percy. _

_La señora Weasley estalló en lágrimas. Corrió hacia él, empujando a Fred a un lado, y envolviendo a Percy en un abrazo estrangulandor mientras él le palmeaba la espalda, con los ojos fijos en su padre. _

—_Lo siento, Papá. –dijo Percy. _

_El señor Weasley parpadeó rápidamente, luego también corrió a abrazar a su hijo._Ese abrazo de sus padres era lo que Percy necesitaba para sentir que esa sensación de quemazón desapareciera de su estómago.

—_¿Cómo te ha vuelto la cordura, Percy? —preguntó George._ Percy les comentó que se había dado cuenta por los múltiples cambios en el Ministerio de Magia, y que se había logrado mantener comunicado con Aberforth, por lo que sabía que la situación en Hogwarts sería crítica en los siguientes minutos.

Y tal como lo había presentido, la situación se hizo extremadamente crítica, pues los mortífagos atacaron el castillo con todo su poder, y las fuerzas de defensa de Hogwarts, formada por profesores, estudiantes, egresados, aurores, miembros de la "Orden del Fénix" y vecinos de Hogsmeade, intentaban protegerlo a toda costa.

Durante la batalla, Percy se mantuvo junto a Fred, luchando gallardamente, libre de dudas y temores respecto a cómo lo trataría su familia, e incluso dándose tiempo de bromear, al "presentarle la renuncia" al ministro títere Thicknesse. Pero no pudo escuchar la broma que le comentaba Fred, gracias al violento estallido que sonó a su lado, y que los envolvió tanto a ellos, como a Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes se habían acercado a ese punto del castillo.

Al reaccionar, lo primero que hizo Percy fue voltear a ver los escombros que lo rodeaban; Harry y Hermione habían caído algo lejos, pero Fred estaba justo a su lado, con su última sonrisa, lo que hizo que gritara:

—_¡No… no… no…! —mientras lo sacudía—. ¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No! _

Ron se había arrodillado a su lado, pero Percy no lo notó. Sólo trataba de hacer regresar a la vida a Fred, quería volverlo a escuchar bromeando con su nueva actitud. Cuando oyó a Harry gritarles que se cubrieran, lo único que cruzó por la mente de Percy fue proteger el cuerpo de su hermano. No pensó, simplemente se lanzó sobre el cadáver, sin importarle más nada.

—_¡__Percy, vamos, tenemos que irnos! —gritó Harry, pero éste negó con la cabeza—. ¡Percy!_

El aludido se mantenía firmemente abrazado a su hermano, a pesar de las violentas sacudidas que le provocaba su hermano menor intentando hacerlo reaccionar, mientras le gritaba:

—¡Percy, no puedes hacer nada más por él! Vamos a...

De pronto sintió que lo soltaban, al voltear vio a Harry y Ron lanzando hechizos a arañas gigantes, que intentaban entrar por el orificio dejado por la explosión que lo aturdió y se llevó a Fred. En ese momento fue que Percy reaccionó, levantándose para ver algunos mortífagos atacando a este grupo, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a lanzar hechizos defensivos y maldiciones.

Enseguida vio que Harry intentaba mover el cuerpo de Fred, por lo que lo ayudó, mientras intentaba protegerlos del ataque de los mortífagos. Cuando escondieron el cuerpo, sólo pudo cerrarle los ojos y besarle la frente, para inmediatamente ver, a lo lejos, a Augustus Rockwood. En ese momento Percy había dejado de pensar, de razonar, y había entrado en un modo de ataque animal, por lo que al ver al mortífago gritó salvajemente su nombre y lo siguió, atacándolo:

—¡ROCKWOOD! —Luego de despacharlo con un _Desmaius _que hizo que chocara de frente contra una pared, destrozándose la cara, Percy siguió atacando a cuanto mortífago, licántropo, gigante, acromántula o criatura se le cruzara por delante; en algunos casos para proteger a estudiantes o profesores, en otros para desatar su sed de venganza por la muerte de su hermano.

Sólo cuando Voldemort ordenó a sus huestes que se retiraran del castillo, fue cuando Percy volvió a la relativa calma, y regresó a buscar al cuerpo de su hermano, al cual cargó en sus hombros y llevó, silenciosamente, hasta el Gran Comedor, donde lo esperaban sus padres y hermanos. Al posarlo en el suelo, el grito desgarrador de la señora Weasley hizo temblar las estructuras del Gran Salón. Percy sólo pudo decir, al ser abrazado por su padre:

—No pude evitarlo, papá… No pude evitarlo…

* * *

**Nota al pie:**

(1) El hecho de usar esta forma de llamar a los cachorros de las cabras para referirse a los seguidores de Voldemort tiene una doble connotación, pues Aberforth aprovecha para burlarse de los Mortífagos. **Victoire Black, **en sus funciones de "betareader", me sugirió cambiar esa expresión, pero… no quise… XDDD

**Buenas noches desde Valencia, Venezuela! **Me arriesgué a escribir sobre un personaje al que se le critica su actitud "servil" ante el Ministerio de Magia, en un momento donde se cumple a rajatabla lo planteado por Catón:_** "Sé loco cuando la ocasión te lo reclame",**_ en plena Batalla de Hogwarts. Siento que no le di toda la fortaleza que la cita posee, pero serán ustedes, estimados lectores, quienes me lo harán saber con sus comentarios... Gracias a **Victoire Black** por su "betareading"... Salud y saludos!


End file.
